Predestined Paths
by Lord Anime
Summary: (Rewrite of the first) Ranma is thrown to a differnet demission and is joined by 3 other Need preraeder
1. p

This is my first fanfic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted martial in this fic.  
  
Predestined Paths  
  
As the pages of time turn so do the pages of adventurer's lives. Who know not the perils that lie ahead of them. For you see their paths are predestined. This is their story, of their hopes and dreams love and hate, of foes old and new. It is their story of their lives and very souls. This tale begins with a simple event. That event was someone's wish that help would come to save her world's people from the evil Dark Lord Shadow Fang and his dark minions. This is a tale about the heroes that wish summoned.  
  
There are two prophecies that come from ancients of old, foretold by the last great warlock known as Rune Dreamweaver. Before his death he had two of his visions written on a spelled scroll that could not be read for 25,000 years. That time has now come and what he foretold can be told.  
  
The first telling:  
  
One is the number of the chosen who will save us all.  
  
Two is the number of the Sentinels who will fight for freedom.  
  
Three is the number of the challenges the chosen will have to over come.  
  
Four is the number of souls untied that will give us all hope.  
  
This was the first, and perhaps, the less cryptic of the two. The second is different from the first, as it seems to be done by another.  
  
The second:  
  
This is a tale that comes forth from antiquity, of four souls who bring about the winds of peace.  
  
They shall be known by the names:  
  
Stone Faced Archangel, skilled in the art of war, and unmatched in all the lands of the world in guerilla war tactics.  
  
Compassionate Hand, whose visions of what is yet to be. Saves countless lives, yet when enraged can take even more lives  
  
Healer of the Ancients, race lost to the sea of time and last of her kind fights so others can live in peace  
  
Chaotic Stallion, longs for rest and peace but Fate and Destiny constantly seem to have other plans and challenges for this one to meet.  
  
These four will come from afar to fight together as one. As the will have heroes of a time forgotten aid then in their destined path. Who will not fight but give guidance and wisdom. So that they may learn.  
  
Rune Dreamweaver dies two days after the two visions are written down and sealed away. Many lesser mages would try to brake the seal on the scroll but in the end all would fall. The scroll would disappear form history for the next 25,000 years only to be found by a dwarf and his party of adventures in the mist of a great battle, and given into the care of the Dark Healer who was with him at that time. To guard it form all evil.  
To be continued... 


	2. 1

Trip  
It was a typical day in Nerima. There were the usual super power martial artist causing their morning mass destruction as they began their morning routine and the construction crews were getting ready to repair the damage after all the fighting was done, but unlike normal an event was about to take place that would change the life of one Ranma Saotome and all who knew him in a major way.  
  
Ranma was in the mist of a fight with Mousse. Mousse manages to keep Ranma from noticing Shampoo sneaking up on him until it was too late for him to evade her latest love potion. That's when it happened, as chance would have it Akane shows up with more of her biohazard waste she calls food and trips falls into Shampoo causing the love potion and the "food" to mix and hit Ranma. At that instant there was an earth-shattering explosion throwing all who were near back. When the smoke cleared Ranma was nowhere to be found.  
  
Not to long after Ranma disappeared so does Kasumi. When she goes out one night under the pretext of searching for Ranma on her own and does not return again. The others would go to search for them for the next five years. Never finding out what happened to the lost pair.  
  
Ranma awakes to find him self a mist a forest. After Ranma finishes waking up he starts to take stock of his body and his surroundings. He comes to realize something is different about his clothing and he seemed to know two new techniques. His clothing had change from his normal red silk shirt, black pant and slippers. The new shirt he wore was a dark red and felt like silk but it was not made of silk. It was made of a very fine chain mail woven into a shirt mixed with silk making the shirt stronger and more damage resistant. The pants were the same way but black in color. His slippers had changed into black armor plated boots. The plates on the boots were placed so that they gave him as little hindrance as possible while still being functional. He also had new bracers they were a tarnish bronze color with two different designs on each. Left bracer had the image of a dragon with it's wing spread over it's head in a dark blue color. The right bracer had the image of a beautiful angel that appeared to be saddening it was colored in a rainbow of colors making it look almost real. The final addition to what he wore was a vest that was a dark forest green in color. The vast was open down the front with no way to seal it up. It was also made out of a cloth that Ranma did not recognize.  
  
The whole attire over all was form fitting and made he a little worried over what would happen when he changed into his girl form. As if some god had heard him it began to rain. So the now female Ranma shook her head and looked down and was stunned to see that the outfit had change with her. Her shirt had stayed the same for the most part it just resized it self to fit the changes. The same went for the pants, boots, and bracers. The big change come in with the vast it's back part had lengthened and the front had become lased up to about a little over mid chest area. The outfit still felt nice and to her surprise she was still dry were ever the garments covered. So that only her arms and head were wet form the sudden storm. So Ranma finds a natural hot spring and changes back to male. With that done Ranma starts to look around at the place he was at.  
  
Ranma: Where did that explosion send me? He looks around and only sees trees and other forest plant life. Ranma: Must have been a big explosion. What the hell was in that potion and biohazards waste!? That Shampoo and that tomboy Akane hit me with! Now which way to Tokyo?  
  
Oh how little did Ranma know that he was not even in the dimension as his earth. That he would not be seeing his home for many years to come.  
  
Day 1  
Ranma set of in an eastern direction using the sun as a guide. As Ranma walk he wonder about the past few hours and was still at a loss of where he was. He walks in the same direction for the rest of the day. Only stopping to forage for food and water as needed. Day 2  
Ranma continued on his journey after finishing his morning warn ups and practicing his Art. With those done Ranma Starts off in the same direction as the day before.  
  
At about midday Ranma comes a cross a town that looked strange to him. Now what made this town look strange was that it looked like what one would expect to see in a medieval age town. But unlike the town of the middle ages who were defended by towns folk armed with farming tools and attack by bandits armed with swords and what not. This town was under attack by bandits using swords AND what looked a lot like magic against the defenders who used magic to defend with and crossbows and axes that were double sided. By the looks of it the town's folks were losing.  
  
Now as it is a well know fact that Ranma is honor bounded by his art to defend those weaker then himself form harm. So against his own better judgment he charges in to the fight. The first person to see him tries to cleave Ranma in half the sword the bandit used.  
  
To say that it missed was to put it mildly the sword did not come close to hitting him. Ranma easily dodge the swing and counter with a jab to the bandits face followed by a swift kick to the ribs. Effectively taking the guy out with 5 broken ribs and broken jaw and nose.  
  
By this time others had notice him and had started to surround him getting ready to pounce on him. As they closed in on him Ranma started to glow a dark blue color and got the urge to place his hands palms up in the air and started to yell out the words that he felt the need to say "Storms of power come to my aid" The sky above the battle filled with midnight black clouds that roared with thunder and the wind started to rage. By this time attacker and defender alike were all focused on him. As he continues to yell out "Send down you might to destroy the unjust. Who dare to stand before me. JUSTICE STORM STRIKE !!!!" At that point he points to the ones before him. Than all hell broke lose as heavy rains, lighting and small tornados descended from the clouds above. At this point the attacker and defenders alike snapped out of their shook of seeing such a powerful spell cast by the unknown mage. Before the bandits could try to either flee or attack Ramna they all were either struck by lighting and render unconscious or where picked up but the tornados and flung to parts unknown. After the storm past the town's folks turn to look at the unknown mage to ask why he saved them. Only to see said mage fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
The leader of the town decided to help the one who had just saved his town form enslavement by the Dark Lord Shadow Fang. As the town's leader whose name was Whoyu (pronounced who you) Sippio or as most who could not pronounce his name right called him Sippio. A former wandering healer and bounty hunter who once meet the legendary dwarf Gunk the Demon Destroyer who is said to have killed a demon horde of 1000 demon lords only with the help of Whoyu Sippio the Dark Healer, Pebbles the Druid of the Elder Dwarves, Tsubasa the Berserker, Iggly Half Golem, Theoluf of Meldbon and Crunch the Half Elf Ogre. The battle had been fierce but in the end they had won the day and saved the world from the demon horde but at a hard price they had lost the mage Theoluf when he was sealing the portal the demons had made he was pulled in just as it was sealed for all time. That had been the last time he had seen Gunk and the others. It had been 40 years and until today he had not seen as much power used, as was use in that fight against the demon. That is until that spell used today to end the fight. With that thought Sippio pick up Ranma and carried him to the healers place to rest and to be look after.  
  
Mean while he had to start removing the seals that had been placed on his powers after that last battle with the horde so as not to be found by the few demons that escaped that day. That was the day he became a bounty hunter and minor healer. As he started towards his home a small girl came up to him.  
  
Small Girl: Leader what will happen to the village when the bad man hears about the boy?  
  
Sippio stops to think for a moment before saying: I don't know Dita. I just don't know. He may leave us alone or raise a larger army to kill us with. I only hope the village will live though the times ahead. Now be a good girl and go play or help you're the others with cleaning up the battlefield.  
  
Dita: ok have fun leader. Bye bye  
  
Dita waves good by before running off to play with the other children.  
  
As Sippio watches her go. He thinks I hope this generation's heroes can stop this menace. My friends and myself while we could stop this it is not our fight. There are far greater evils out there then this that must be guarded against, and other battles that awaits for my generation to battle. But may be it is time to help the young ones learn how to fight and when to fight and not to. With that he walks to his cabin to do what must be done. To be continued. 


	3. 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
Changes  
  
It had been two days since Ranma had disappeared. Kasumi had begun to change. On the outside to all who know her she was the same as always but on the inside. She was slowly becoming a new person. Three of the more notable changes were. She could finally admit she cared for Ranma with all her heart. She had not loved Ranma at first that is why Akane was given to him to begin with but as time past and Kasumi got to known Ranma better. She started to care for him. It took his sudden disappearance for her to realize that she truly loved him. The second change was she no longer felt content just doing the housework alone as she always had. Since her mother's death. She felt that she no longer belonged at the Dojo. She felt something calling her away from were she was. The final change was the strangest and concerning of the three. Kasumi was starting to develop magical powers. Surprisingly most seemed to be attack spells with only a couple healing and protection spells mixed in. By the second day the magic stopped growing.  
  
There were also other physical changes that had started. She had to hide it, as it was her ears had started to change shape. They were now more pointed and she could now hear far better then before. The other change was she could now see it the dark almost as well as in the day.  
  
It was on the second night the Kasumi left the Dojo and went towards a place she felt a pull to. She had brought along nothing save for a few items she felt the need to bring with her. One was a staff made form an unknown type of wood that had a sliver color to it and the image of a sad angel that sat on the top part of the staff. The staff it self was about 6 ft in length with the angel taking up the top six inches of the staff. The rest was two empty hiking style backpacks, a good quality hunting knife with sheath and a good quality hunting bow with two score of arrows. She had taken out a loan to buy said items. As she walked down the street the more convinced she became that she would be seeing Ranma very soon.  
  
She finally arrived at an old run down house that she had felt a pull to. When Kasumi nocks on the door it is answered by an old lady. The old lady greets her with "welcome I know this night would come. Please come in and follow me." The old lady turns and starts back into the house. Kasumi is taken back at first but then she feels confidant that by doing this she will she Ranma so she starts into the house.  
  
The old lady leads Kasumi to a room covered in runes everywhere with two circles in the center of it all. The old lady guides Kasumi to the circle on the left then goes to stand in the circle to the right. After both are standing in the right places. The old lady beings to chant the words " Powers ancient and wise heed my call. Send this adventurer to where she is most needed and where her love lies!!" The last part is said in a booming voice. As the sound fades the runes on the walls, floor, and ceiling begin to glow in a kaleidoscope of colors and strength of brightness.  
  
Kasumi starts to feel the power in the room. Then without warning she fells nothing and the world goes black.  
  
As the light from the runes fade the old woman stands there a moment before turning to leave she speaks "safe travels young one I hope you live long enough to return home." With that said she leaves the room to parts unknown.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
Forgotten One  
  
She had been trapped in her prison for over 25,000 year. Her name long lost to the seas of time. She was and still is a powerful healer and mage of the old people. A race of people who had died out in a war that took place 8,000 years ago and now the race has past from history to become nothing more then myth and legend. Except for her. She had been imprisoned by a warlock who had felt threaten by her power and resolve to defend against all darkness. For her resolve the warlock trapped her in her current prison. Though the use of her power she has managed to keep herself a live and sane. She waits for the day she is freed at last.  
  
That day is today. It began like all other days, the light from the outside coming thought the sides of the crystal that was her prison. But that was the only normal thing going on. In the past the crystal always made a sweet and clear singing sound when the sunlight would first hit it in the morning, but today there was a shattering sound. Before her eyes the place of her imprisonment was breaking apart. After 25,000 years she was finally free. She finds herself in the middle of a beach in a land she did not know. While standing there on the beach and after 25,000 years she remembers her own name. She had been known as Fiona Nightflower.  
  
As Nightflower stood there on that beach as the morning sun shown on her dark violet hair and her light gray skin. The wind making the magical enhanced leather armor that was a rusty brown in color move only slightly. She checks over her to weapons of choice. The first was a long bow that had had two blades added to the ends to allow for close combat and log range use. She was an expert in using that weapon. The second weapon she check was a weapon unlike any other it had an ax blade on one side of the head and a war hammer on the other with a spearhead between them. The weapon was also magical with a faint gold light coming from the ax with the word Justice written on it, the spearhead had a faint white glow and the word Faith on it, and finally the war hammer gave off a faint red aura with the word Honor written on it. The weapon had a handle of three feet in length that was bound in leather that was the color of her hair. She had spent part of every day of her imprisonment practicing and working to get better at using that weapon she named Souls Revenge. She had become the only true master of that weapon in all of history.  
  
After checking her weapons she stands to her full height of 5 ft. 3 in. and tries to figure out how she was freed. While thinking Nightflower feel a strong magical pulse take place to the south of her. Wondering what could have caused the pulse and hoping to find answers to how and why was she freed she sets out in that direction.  
  
Little does she know that this is the beginning of a whole new fight against the powers of darkness.  
  
To be continued...  
  
. 


	5. 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1  
  
The Silent One  
  
Heero Yui was on a patrol to the dark side of the moon to check out strange energy readings coming form there. The perfect solider had rebuilt Angel Wing Zero and made a few small changes. He had added the Virgos shield system in to Angel Wing Zero's hand held shield, through the shield was weaker then a Virgo's energy shield. It was still strong enough to justify the addition. The second addition was of four missile packs that held four missiles, one on the two sides of the legs of Angel Wing Zero. The missiles allowed a backup long-range weapon for the buster rife. With the new additional weapons, the software upgrades, and other general hardware upgrades of existing parts Angel Wing Zero far more then a match for whatever awaited Heero on the dark side of the moon.  
  
Or so the Perfected Solider thought. Little did he know how wrong he was.  
  
As Angel Wing Zero closed in on the coordinates it's scanners started picking up interference coming from up ahead. The interference was becoming increasingly worst as Heero closed in on the coordinates  
  
When Heero finally arrived at the coordinates. He is met by a glowing ball of light the size of Angel Wing Zero. The ball of light starts towards Angel Wing Zero. Heero tries desperately to evade the ball of light and firing towards it at every chance he can hoping to destroy it, but in the end all was in vane as Angel Wing Zero And Heero are consumed by the ball light. After the ball of light finished it winks out of exists.  
  
The other Gundam pilots and Preventers will launch a mass search to find Heero Yui. Hoping to find clues as to what happened to him. But like Ranma's friends they too will search for five years only to find nothing about what happened to him and Angel Wing Zero. And just like with Ranma's friends that is another story.  
  
Heero awakes to find himself a mist a mountain range in the snow and Angel Wing Zero is nowhere to be found at lest until Heero realizes that he does not fell the cold of the snow and that it is night and he is seeing as if it were day. He looks down at himself and sees armor that made him look like a miniature version of his gundam. Only instead of one pair of wings and one pair of boosters, he had two pair of wings folded up on his back in such away that they made him look like he was clad in armor with a feather cape. This was too much for the Perfect Solider to handle so he faints for the first time in his life. 


	6. 5

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 Side A/N: Ryoga is to act as a filler/comedy relief. And may or may not meet up with Ranma any time soon. The earliest he will join the main story is chapter 10 or so depends on how the story is going at that time otherwise he has his own chapters.  
  
Old Foes Journey  
  
Part 1  
  
Ryoga: Now where the Hell am I  
  
Ryoga Hibiki was lost... again. This time he had found himself standing in front of this tall gates that were pearly white and there was an old man wear a pure white robe sitting at a podium with what had to be the biggest book Ryoga had ever seen.  
  
Ryoga: Do you know how to get to Tokyo from here?  
  
The old man looks up from his book he was reading and gives Ryoga a strange look.  
  
Old man: Do you know where you are.  
  
Ryoga: No  
  
Old man shakes his head and begins to speak.  
  
Old man: You are at the gates of Heaven and I am Saint Peter. And only the dead come here, but you do not seem to be dead. So how is it you are here?  
  
Ryoga: Dam you Ranma I have seen Heaven because of you! Ryoga shouts in an enraged voice before running off in a random direction. Leaving behind a very confused Saint Peter.  
  
Saint Peter: Now there's some thing you do not see ever century. 


	7. 6

AN Need preread email me or leave review and yes small changs made here 

Meetings 

Heero awakes to find himself laying in the snow. He wonders at first what happened to make him pass out. Then it all comes back to him... Just in time for a giant glowing circle to form over him shine brighter then the sun on the brightest of days and have a girl appear in said circle and falls directly on top of him. This just had not been his day. Heero was so mad that he swore to shoot the idiot who sent him on that recon mission when he got back assuming he ever got back.

With that out of the way he looks at the girl who fell on him. Her was brown and she over all was very plain if not for the pointed ears. She was caring some things Heero thought might help them out. But first her body was shacking of the cold of the snow that did not affect him because of the changes he had gone though. So he had to get her out of the snow and to someplace warm and fast. Gathering up all of her things and getting a firm grip on the girls.

Heero thinks"I hope this works". He then pushes off the ground to try and fly and promptly falls foreword with his face land on top of the girl's upper chest area. He quickly gets back up and tries to figure out what did he do wrong and he know he did not has much time left before the girl in his arms dies. The next this he tries is to will his wing to cover the girl to help keep her warm. This works and he could figure out why the flying did no. As he ponders this. A glow appears and what looks like a human size piece of DNA starts to spin. With each pass a human form becomes more pronounce until finally there standing in front of him is a woman of about 5ft or so maybe more. The new arrival looks at him and starts to walk towards him.

(At the time of the first portal opening)

Fiona had just stared on her way when a blinding flash come form the direction of some mountains farther to the south then where the last magic outburst came from. She realizes that the flash was of a teleportation spell and knowing that only mages use such spell and only high level at. She knows she had to investigate that location. So with out any more thought she cast her own transportation spell. Fiona stats to chant the words "Dragons of the past and powers of speed take me to where I will myself to." The DNA strain appears and off she goes.

(Back to where and when we lefted heero)

Fiona gets to the site of the flash and sees what looked liked a golem trying to keep a young lady warm with its wing and failing to do so. Fiona starts towards the pair. When she gets to them she starts to speak to the golem.

Fiona shouts at Heero "Golem releases the girl to me and I will spare your life if not prepare to die.

Heero look at the strange looking woman and replies with "first off I am not a golem. Second here have the girls she just fall out of nowhere and land on me. Just answers my questions."

Fiona looks at the golem for a second and says "Alright I will answer your questions if you answer mine deal”"

Heero relies with "Hnn" He then hand over the girl to the woman.

Fiona takes the girl and starts here work. First came the healing of the frostbite. Followed by spells meant to keep the girl form freezing.

To be continued ... 


End file.
